falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hider
Hider ''(real name unknown)'' '''is a former vault resident that escaped Vault 44 and managed to survive in the Northwest Commonwealth Background '''2050 - 2072 The Hider was born in the year, 2050. He was born with a genetic mutation called LPR5. As a kid, he had a normal life in New York, managing to graduate school and enlist in the U.S. Military Navy when he was only 18. He was discharged after suffering a leg injury in war due to a grenade explosion. When he was 22, he got married to a woman named Trinity Moore and later moved to a town in Oregon named Siphon Hill. 2077 - 2281 In October 23, 2077. Hider was listening in the radio when the broadcaster announced the nuclear explosion across the state causing his wife and him to drive to Vault 44 and later contained inside it. Hider and many survivors were sedated so the scientists could do experiments on a human enhancer serum. Two Days after sedating the survivors, Vault-Tec scientists woke up Hider after being sedated, revealing to him that the serum worked but only worked for him as they revealed everyone died due to "complications" including his wife. The scientists also explained that he ended up becoming ageless, meaning he can no longer age. They also mention that he is weak to fire and water, water due to his genetic disorder and fire having the ability to burn his skin, which can affect his life. 205 years after the bombs drop. With the Vault being active still after 200 years, he soon finds out that the other survivors were killed due to the scientists' experiments going haywire. This causes him to attempt to escape the Vault while taking a Pip-Boy 3000 but is confronted by the Vault Overseer about him leaving to the outside world. Hider explains he doesn't want to be involved and as a result, is exiled into the wasteland. Meeting a new friend Wandering around the Commonwealth, he makes it back to Siphon Hill to see it completely abandoned and damaged due to the bombs dropping. He goes inside his house to think about what he just woke up to. Afterwards, he goes to another house to find a dead raider with a laser pistol beside him. He picks it up and leaves the house. During when the sun is going down, he sees a caravan walking in the opposite direction of where he is, he ends up walking to the trader. Hider explains that he was a vault resident to the trader and is trying to find someplace safe, the trader recommends a place called Cantina but the trader is then shot by a nearby raider, causing Hider to shoot the raider and run away before seeing more raiders appear after start chasing after him. He ends up hiding in a abandoned facility that has undamaged but rusted General Atomic car. He ends up being called by a male voice, confusing Hider. The man reveals himself to be a soldier named Branson Moyer, who explains that he is apart of the M.A.P. (Military Activists of the People) and telling how he made it to the facility, stating he was chased by a raider gang called The Cinders before explaining that Branson and multiple soldiers were killed in a ambush by them. Branson later states that he doesn't know what to do or how to communicate to the soldiers. They both go search the building and manage to find a cabinet with ammo and weapons before hearing 5 of the raiders busting into the facility with it's leader, Fasco. Fasco demands to hand over all the supplies that they both have, however, Branson refused. Before Fasco could do anything, he is killed by a soldier along with M.A.P. shooting at the raiders after managing to find the location of the facility. After being taken in to safety by M.A.P., they go the settlement of Remy Town. Community After being saved, he ended up going to Remy Town. A town that is guarded by M.A.P. and ruled by it's leader, Colonial Sawyer. Afterwards, he ends up getting a home in the settlement and currently lived in the town. M.A.P. and The Outlookers TBA Trivia * Although he has human enhancement strength, he is not immortal as he is vulnerable to water and fire. This mean he is get injured from Laser shots, Mini Nuke explosions, Water (if not digested), etc. Category:User:Undead Jastus